conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Poweinean
Classification and Dialects Different Periods of Development Atherian Rakuietrab Atherian Rakuietrab was the oldest version of the Poweinean language. Note that it does not have a witten language. Hence, modern linguistics have very little understanding about this form. Late Transtitional Atherian Rakuietrab (Estakuitrab)Arsénelthque, E. (989) Chuelue ar Zilium el Poweinean: Die càiformåum till Estariyy Ahbisay. Boisåsphéum el Ieiθidea, Uprifysium Rinedoe, 89(1), 1-56. Late transtitional Rakuietrab can be seen as a Estaria Alphabet-ized version of Rakuietrab. The spelling and grammar almost remain unchanged in this version of Poweinean. Note that this transitions occurs in the last 300s when the decline of the Atherian power. Early Freljordian-Tryndameriyy Upon the arrival of the Freljordians, the language experienced a huge change. The Freljordians broughts new words and a brand new phonetic rules. However, due to the fact that most Tryndamerians are still Rakwirab dialect, the Early Freljordian-Tryndameriyy wasn't very common among the people. Late Freljordian-Tryndameriyy The Late Freljordian-Tryndameriyy was a merge of Freljordian with already Freljoridized Early Freljordian-Tryndameriyy. Over time, the Late Freljordian-Tryndameriyy was a common language shares in the Freljordian Empire. Note that the new alphabet,Å added during this period. Prarasquiliyy This is the newest form of Poweinean. Ironically, the world 'Prarasquilay' is actually came from the Estakuitrab, which means new language. The new alphabet, Θ was added in this period Accent of Current Version, Prarasquiliyy Dispite the Standard Tryndamerian, that are some accents. Guyanese Accent Commonly speaks thru out Guyanese Plain and Lower Guyana Regions in Tryndameria. Ironian Accent Commonly speaks thru out Ironian River Valley in Tryndameria. Kaladoun Accent Commonly speaks thru out Kaladoun and West Bay Area in Tryndameria. Rael-Renekton Accent Commonly speaks thru out Rael Province and Northern Rhum Region in Tryndameria. Rhumic Accent Commonly speaks thru out Southern Rhum, Quinn and Kasparovia Provinces in Tryndameria. Lake Area Accent Commonly speaks thru out Swain Lakes Region in Tryndameria. Celtic Accent Commonly speaks thru out Celtic Provinces in Tryndameria. Juvenile Accent Commmonly speaks thru out Southeastern Tryndameria, most speakers are in coastal Juvenile Province area. Casinia Accent Commonly speaks thru out Casini Islands, one of the Tryndamerian colonies. Montorisuri Accent Commonly speaks thru out Montorisuri River Valley of Schetswenschen Colony. Schetswenschen Accent Commonly speaks thru out central plains of Schetswenschen Colony. Ritosvoure Accent Commonly speaks thru out Southern Schetswenschen Colony. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Nouns Poweinean nouns conjugate according to its ending type and number. There are 3 numbers (Singular, Plural, Unknown, infinite). The conjugation is according to the noun's ending. There are 4 major types of noun ending, note this is not the full list. Verb Poweinean verbs conjugate according to its tense and person. There are three persons (first, second, third and omniscient). The six fused tense-aspects are: * present simple- actions according at the time of speech * present continuing - actions continuing in the present * present perfect - actions completed rightly when the time of speech (intransitive verbs only). * past simple - actions according at the time of speech was in the past. * past continuing- actions continuing in the past * past perfect - actions completed by the past * future simple - events occurring in the future . * future continuing- actions continuing in the future * future perfect - actions completed by a point in the future * Stand alone before the verb itself. i.e. xiör spise = ''will eat ** Stand alone if the verb starts with a consonant. i.e. ''le spise = will eat .If the following verb start with a vowel, use prefix l'-. i.e. l'ëdreich = will look. Lexicon Preference Category:Languages